Born To Be Free
by ZapWBolt
Summary: When the Pound Puppies meet a strange, wild puppy in the forest, they have no idea what to think. They try to place him, but is a person what he really needs? (The Pound Puppies have just become a team) You can find the cover art on my dA page- I have the same username there.
1. Chapter 1: The Campsite

The dimly lit sky began to brighten as the golden sun began its ascent into the heavens. I felt the warm, new glow upon my back and I could see the light through my eyelids. I smiled, and yawned. For in what had seemed like forever, I had woken up with a full belly. I had come across a deer carcass the night before, which was something that was very rare to ever happen. I had gorged myself on the delicious, tender meat. My stomach hadn't been that satisfied since… since before my parents disappeared.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. The world looked new and fresh in the early morning sunlight. I liked it. I stretched out my back and legs, and trotted off to the pond.

* * *

The pond looked more glorious then ever before, with the sunlight flitting through the tree branches from above. I looked at my reflection in the clear, cool water. My brown eyes gleamed in the light. I noticed the tuft of hair on my head had grown a lot. I remembered looking at it the first time I had come across a body of water. Though there was an even greater difference in the rest of my body. I was tall and big, my muscles toned to perfection. My black fur now hung down on my undercarriage and on the backs of my legs. My ears flopped on the side of my head, lifting and swiveling about to listen to the sounds of the forest. I grinned, only to see my mouth full of new, pearly white fangs, sharper then I had seen in the mouths of the nearby wolves as they devoured their kill.

But what caught my attention the most was my white chest spot. The symbol that it bore, had only been there for a short time. Yes, the golden lightning bolt perfectly represented me, for my name was Zap Wolf Bolt.

I had gotten that mark when I had fought an old, black wolf for a fresh kill. He had knocked me over, and was about to bite my neck when I got a strange sensation of undefeatable strength. I shoved him off of me, clawing and slashing. I noticed a glowing golden light that seemed to be coming from me as I did this. The wolf yelped in pain, lying on the ground with a bloody gash on his ribcage. He got up slowly and ran off. I felt almost proud. I had added my own to his collection of battle scars. The one that caught my eye the most was a massive wound that ran from his torn ear, through his orange eye, and all the way down to his mangled paw. But the words he had said to me as he ran away still echoed in my mind. _I'll be back for you… Don't deny this fact. And when I return, I will have power beyond wild imagination!_ The black wolf had hobbled away, as I watched him go, eating the meat I had won.

I shook off the thoughts that had been crowding my head and bent down to take a drink from the pond. The water was cool and refreshing; it ran down the back of my throat and I could feel its chill in my stomach. I lifted my head, the water dripping from my jowls. I watched insects skid across the surface, and tadpoles wiggle their small tails as they swam along the pond bed.

* * *

After I had had my fill of water, I walked off to start my hunt for the day. I was a lone hunter, so I could not catch large animals like moose. I usually went after old kills or small forest animals. I loped among the tree trunks, pouncing and chasing. I was practicing my moves. Who knows when prey could show up; I had to be prepared to attack. I sniffed the sweet air and listened to the sounds of the forest. I had only gone a short distance when I smelled something strange.

Smoke. Fire.

I remembered the lessons I had been taught from my parents. Fire was almost always started by humans. And if there were humans out there, they are either trappers or campers. Either way, you should not go near them, especially trappers. They catch small animals, but they have guns and they'll shoot if they see you. Campers weren't as unpredictable and dangerous, but they could still have weapons with them for protection.

Something else was in the air besides the smell of smoke. It smelled like… meat. Meat roasting over an open fire, grease dripping off of it into the flames. It was too much to resist. I couldn't stand it. I would only have a little peek. I was just curious! And hungry…

I followed my nose. The smell grew increasingly strong as I went closer. I could almost taste the meat between my jaws, and my mouth began to water. But before I could take another step, I stopped dead in my tracks. What was that other smell? It was very familiar, kind of wolfish. But it wasn't. It was dog.

I was beginning to have second thoughts. Humans and dogs together, even more dangerous then just humans. I was strong and all, but I could tell there were multiple dogs at the camp. Besides human and food scent, I detected the smells of five different dogs.

But still, the delicious scent of breakfast drove me forward. I could not help it; my instincts were screaming at me to go and find the food. They knew I had to eat whenever I had the chance. Who knew when the next meal could be. Soon, I was so close I could see the smoke billowing upwards through the trees. I peered through the leaves of a thick, green bush to see what I could see.

Yep. Humans alright. Two older ones, and two human pups. They were sitting around the glowing and crackling orange and yellow flames, holding sticks with strange tubes on the end of them. The tubes smelled like food. I had never seen food like that before. I looked over a bit more. There were a few tents nearby. I could see loads of stuff inside them; even more food was in there.

Then I saw her. A young female dog. She was brown and white, with small floppy ears. She wore a black studded collar with a silver house shaped tag on the end. She was the only dog I could see, but I knew there were more. My senses did not lie.

I surveyed the campsite one more time. There was no way I could get in there now. But at night…. Yes, night was a possibility. That's when I would return. I would come and take all the food I wanted. I nodded to myself, turned, and loped back off into the lush forest.

* * *

 **Hello FanFiction readers and writers! ZapWBolt here. I have finally begun a new story. I just want to let you guys know- you can see my writing style had changed a lot. No dialogue this entire chapter! I used to have lots of it. :) So, I have a lot of unfinished stories that I will probably be rewriting, with more description and less dialogue. So yes, be on the lookout for new versions and more updates on this chapter! Hope you enjoy my stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pound Puppies

The cool night breeze brushed through my fur as it danced along the dusty earth. I turned my head up to the sky where I saw the moon. It looked like a round, white pebble, like the ones I had seen by the pond. It glittered across the land, draping the tops of the trees in its silver light. I shivered. I wasn't sure why; I wasn't cold. I think it was the fact that I was going into a human camp. A camp with four humans and five dogs. I knew I could not get caught.

I took a deep breath and began my descent into the forest where I had found the camp. The night air was refreshing, as I ran silently over the ground. My claws just barely made grooves in the ground as I darted among the tall, thick tree trunks. I sniffed the air. The human and dog scent was still very prominent. They were still there.

Soon I had come upon the bush I had hidden in before. Its shadow seemed to loom over me, like it was an doorway, calling me to walk inside. I sniffed again, looked around and listened. I could hear the soft breathing of something alive as it slept. Then, when I thought it was safe, I shot into the camp.

I stopped near the tent where the food was. The flap was stupidly left open and no humans was inside. Exactly what I had been counting on. But I wondered, didn't those people know of the raccoons that lived in the woods? Those creatures would lumber into a camp and take whatever they pleased. Their little hands were just perfect for grabbing things.

I stuck my head inside the tent and peered about. Plastic packages full of different types of human food lined the wall. There was a big gray box that had a meaty smell emanating from it. A few bottles were strewn around. It was a food paradise.

My target was the box. I knew that was where the meat the humans had been cooking that morning was stored. It was the most difficult to get at, but I had to try. I looked around one last time and stepped inside the tent carefully and quietly.

I nosed the gray box. It was hard and rough. I quickly figured out that there was a handle on the top of the box lid that would open the thing if I pulled it. I promptly did so, and the smells of meat erupted out of it. My mouth watered and my nose twitched. I leaned over to get a look at what was inside. Strings of meat were piled high throughout the whole thing. They were in plastic wrap, but that would be easy enough to get off it I bit and scratched at it enough. I stuck my muzzle into the bin and picked out a long strand of the meat. I grabbed it between my teeth and bolted. I was almost out of the campsite when there was a snarl.

It was her. The dog I had seen before. She had jumped in front of me and was now growling at me menacingly. I was not about to let someone's pet push me around, so I stood over the stolen meat and bared my teeth at her. We stood there, taunt and ready for action, but the focus we both held was broken when someone spoke.

"Alright, alright. Stand down Cookie." I turned my head to see another dog standing near a tent. He was young, probably only a little older then I was, but I was still much bigger then he was. He had scraggly gray fur that went down his back and his underside was a tan. His ears stood up high but flopped at the ends. This dog wore a red studded collar, with the same house shaped tag as the female.

As soon as the dog spoke, the brown dog stopped growling. She stood back a bit, but I could tell she was still apprehensive, as was I.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The male dog asked.

"Caught him stealing from the food tent." The female nodded towards me. The fur on her back was still up on end.

The gray and tan dog looked over at me. I snarled at him, keeping the meat under me so no one could take it back.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Calm down."

I responded to him with a sharp growl. He took a step closer to me and I lashed out quickly, but not close enough to bite him. It was a lesson I had learned from my parents. Try to make your opponent back away before you attack. The dog seemed surprised at this hostility and he backed up. A low growl had begun to erupt from the throat of the female dog.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned me, standing in a locked position, waiting for the attack.

"I live here." I finally spoke to them. "This is my home. Get out of these woods." I clenched my teeth and raised my hackles.

"My humans have the right to camp here!" The female shouted back.

I shoved the meat further below me. I could not risk it being taken whatsoever. When I got the chance, I would take it and run. But for now, I hand to stand my ground.

"Everyone, let's calm down." The male said, pushing his friend back a little bit. "We're sorry if we're trespassing on your territory. My name is Lucky, and this is my friend Cookie. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, so we can address each other properly." Lucky shrugged. He had stepped a bit closer and I saw him take a quick glance at the meat that was under me. I put one of my paws on top of it. "So, who are you?"

I growled a bit, but decided I would tell him. He obviously wasn't going to give up, and maybe if I told him I could leave the camp and take the food. "I'm Zap."

Lucky smiled a little and nodded to three other dogs that were coming out from behind a tent. There was a large, shaggy gray one. He had a blunt muzzle and long droopy ears. The other two were small. The first was a little tan dog with big ears and a black collar. The other was a long, brown dog with long ears and a pink collar. All of the dogs had the house shaped tag on hanging from their collars.

"Everyone, this is Zap. Zap, meet Squirt, Strudel and Niblet. We, are the Pound Puppies."


	3. Chapter 3: Lone Wolf

I stood rigidly, staring at the five dogs in front of me. I looked from face to face. Lucky looked calm and soft. Strudel and Squirt, I could tell were apprehensive. Niblet was staring at the meat. I flashed my teeth at him and be backed away. Then, my eyes fell upon Cookie. She was nervous, but ready to fight.

"The Pound Puppies." I repeated. "So?"

"Well, we find homes for dog who don't have them. Maybe like… you?" Lucky explained, smiling. When he said this, I wanted to burst out laughing. He couldn't be serious… Find me, a home? I studied his face for something that would tell me it was a joke. Nothing. Lucky was dead serious.

"Yeah buddy. I don't think so." I took the meat in my jaws. I was ready to get out of there, before those dogs tried any new tricks. I was about to turn tail, when there was a ear piercing scream. I turned my head to see what had happened, when I saw one of the humans pointing at me from their tent.

"Wild dog!" They shrieked.

I felt a shock of electricity go through my heart. I had been caught. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I bolted.

The meat was still in my jaws as I ran. I trailed behind me, dragging along the forest floor. But I didn't let that slow me down. I leapt over a bush and shot through the high grass. My paws flew up and down at an incredible rate and I felt the rush of adrenalin. My breath was hard and heavy. I ran like this for what seemed like forever, until I found myself back in the grove I had woke up in this morning. I dropped the packaged meat and fell onto the cool, wet earth. It felt good against my skin. Finally, my heaving breathing stopped and I calmed down.

"What's wrong?" The smooth, deep voice came to my ears. I looked up to see an old

gray wolf standing over me. He had a white underside that was stained with mud spots, and the color of his dark muzzle was beginning to fade. His eyes were an intelligent amber, and they still looked young even though the rest of his body was old and broken. A light pink scar ran through the wolf's right eye.

"Lone Wolf?" I murmured, staring up at the wolf who was my mentor. Yes, it was him. Lone Wolf, formerly known as StormTail. He was the wisest wolf in the forest, and he had trained many wolves who did not belong to a pack, like himself. Like me.

The old wolf nodded. He asked me the question again, and this time I responded with the answer he was looking for. I told him how I had found the human camp, and how I had gone in to steal some meat. I explained how I had met the Pound Puppies. Then I told him of the human who had spotted me. The whole time I was telling the story, Lone Wolf's face did not change. But I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. It was entertaining to him to hear about my ammerture mistakes, because he had once been there, and he had been the one learning.

After I was finished telling my story, Lone Wolf stood there for a long while. He was thinking. The faraway look on his face vanished as he began to speak.

"I remember my first encounter with humans." The old wolf smiled slightly, gazing up at the sky, as if that was where his memories were displayed. "The bullet had just missed me. I learned quickly not to mess with them again… You were lucky those were just campers."

I nodded, following his gaze up to the sky. There was a cluster of stars there. There were so many of the little sparkling lights that any picture you could think of you could see among them. I thought of how Lone Wolf must have looked when he first saw the humans. That must have been a long time ago, before his body was scarred with age. He was not the most able wolf anymore, but his spirit was still young and that was what kept him going.

I looked away from the shimmering sky and turned my muzzle down to the food I had stolen. I nosed the plastic, and found an edge where I could rip it open. I grabbed it in between my teeth and tore the wrapper.

"Do you want any?" I offered to Lone Wolf. He shook his head and gave me a quick glance that was almost like he was saying, _You earned it kid._

I pulled a piece of meat out of the bag and bit down. It was greasy and chewy, but meat nonetheless, and all meat was good. I quickly finished it. That was my very first taste of human food, and I had no idea that I would be tasting a lot more of it in my future.

I lay there, with Lone Wolf standing beside me for a while. Soon he threw his head back in a howl. His howl was both mournful and joyous, and it flowed through the night air and over the tops of the trees. It was a song dedicated to our ancestors. I soon joined it, completely letting go and letting my voice take me where it wanted to go. I felt a tug at my heart. I remembered the first time I had howled. It was with my parents, when they were still around.

Our howling ceased, as we listened for a reply. It the far distance, we could hear a faint howl. A few others from the same direction came to our ears, but no more after that. Lone Wolf and I were both satisfied, even if it was a meager reply. Sometimes we didn't get one at all.

"I must leave." Lone Wolf bid me goodbye. "Good luck." The gray wolf nodded to me and sauntered into the brush, leaving me by myself. I finished off the meat and began to dig a small hole in the ground. I placed the plastic wrap inside and covered it back up. I gazed up at the moon. It was large and round, and it glistened a bright silver. I smiled, and closed my eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Waterfall

I woke up to the soft, soothing sounds or chirping crickets. I sniffed the damp air. It was still nighttime. I sighed, and rolled over, with my eyes still unopened. I listened to the night sounds for a little while. It was almost like music, the chorus of crickets and frogs. Sometimes the occasional bird would squawk, but nothing more. A slight breeze rushed over the trees and through my fur. But carried on the breeze was a scent. A scent that told me, a dog was very, very near. My eyes shot open and they darted about, searching for whoever it was.

Suddenly, there was a loud snarl and a brown streak leapt out of a nearby bush. I was knocked onto my back, and I felt claws pressing into my chest. I looked up, to see the growling, angry face of Cookie. Her eyes started down at me with a wild look, and her hackles had been risen up. She pushed down on top of me, trying to hold me there.

I almost laughed. Did this domestic pet really think she could beat me? I had pure wild blood coursing through my veins, even if I was part dog. Only a wolf could challenge me. I had to put her in her place…

"You're good…" I grinned. I threw myself upwards, positioning my paws on her chest. There was a short scuffle, and I have to admit, she put up more then a fight I had bargained for. But still, she soon found that now I, was the one standing over her. "But not as good as me." I finished my words.

Cookie looked surprised for a quick moment, before she began to struggle under my grasp. I held her firmly down, and she soon stopped. Once she had completely relaxed, I stepped off of her and let her up. It was the common wolf domination tactic, and even the common dog knew it. I padded back to my place and sat down, studying her. She sat in front of me, staring at me as well.

Her fur was quite shiny and well groomed. It looked healthy. There was almost not a speck of dirt on her, except for the small amount she had gotten on her in the skirmish. Cookie's muzzle was blunt, but it was full of pearly white teeth that looked perfect for the fight. Her eyes were an amber brown, kind of like mine. They sparkled, almost as if she was saying, _Just because I listened to you doesn't mean you're in charge._ I liked her spirit. I liked it a lot.

"What, are you doing here?" I asked her, getting up from my place and circling around her. "This part of the forest belongs to the wolves."

"But you aren't a wolf." She replied, with a slight bitterness in her voice.

I just had to smile at this. I may not have looked completely like my wild brethren, but I was indeed, half Gray Wolf. There was no doubt about that. I decided not to tell Cookie this fact. I knew she wouldn't believe me. I'd just have to show her first…

"C'mon." I nodded my head in the direction of the lush forest that was alive with music and movement. I began to trot down the hill into the serene woods. I took a deep breath of the night air and looked behind me. I could tell Cookie was hesitant, but she followed me.

We were completely silent as we sauntered through the forest, listening the beautiful sounds of night. I twisted my head this way and that, trying to pick up every bit I could hear. Cookie was close behind me, and she too, was trying to interpret what the crickets were saying to us.

Finally, I decided to speak. I barely knew anything about Cookie, and she barely knew anything about me, so I thought we could, you know, introduce ourselves better.

"So, where did you get the name 'Cookie'?" I asked her.

Cookie grunted and rolled her eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere. You were the one who decided to follow." I grinned and burst out into a long, loping run. I twisted around the trees and darting in between the bushes and branches. I stopped at the edge of the forest, gazing up at what I beheld. Cookie finally caught up, and I heard her utter a small gasp as she saw it.

It was a waterfall, a small one, but it was just as grand as Niagara Falls nonetheless. The foaming, frothing water poured over the edges of the sparkling wet rocks and down into the shimmering pool below. Mist covered the whole area, shrouding the bottom of the waterfall. Plants and flowers of all colors grew around the bottom and encircled the pool in a ring. The rushing water made a calming sound, that just added to the beauty that was the night. A little stream ran from the water pool and out to the creek that bubbled through the woods.

"What… what is this place?" Cookie asked me, her voice filled with awe. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the top of the waterfall.

"I like to call it Crystal's Falls." I responded, happy to see her mind finally off something besides how much she hated me… I laughed inside my head at the thought. No, she didn't hate me. She just didn't want to admit that after I had broken into her camp.

There was a long pause before Cookie had snapped out of her trance. "Why Crystal's Falls? There aren't any crystals here, are there?"

I shook my head and gestured to the pool. I would tell her later, after we had had a little fun.

I ran over the edge of the pool and plunged myself into the water. It felt warm and refreshing on my skin. I dove deep under and looked around. Green water plants grew up from the sandy floor. They looked like they were stretching towards the light at the surface. Tiny little creature scuttled across down there, their little shells flashing bright colors. I looked around one last time and quickly swam back up to the surface. I looked out at Cookie. She sat on the banks, with the moonlight shining on her back. Her eyes were closed. She opened them as I emerged from the water, gazing at me with this most perplexing look.

"What?" I asked. "Afraid to get wet?"

"No…" Cookie growled a reply. "I'm not afraid."

"Then come on in!" I dove back under the cool waves, and surfaced under the waterfall. The drops pelted my back. I looked up at the sky. The rushing water blurred the moon, and made it look like a watercolor painting. I knew right then. It was a magical night.


	5. Chapter 5: Born to Be Free

I burst out of the water, spraying drops everywhere. I grinned at Cookie who still sat on the edge of the grassy bank.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for? The water's great!" I laughed, throwing a pawful of water into the air and letting the cool droplets settle on my back.

"Why do you live here?" Came Cookie's words. "Why are you so resistant to us? We're trying to help you."

I sighed. She just didn't understand. I was part wild. I wasn't meant to live in a house. "But you're not helping…" I replied. "You're just… just working for nothing."

Cookie didn't reply. She just sat there, on the bank, gazing up at the indigo night sky. Bright white stars twinkled, and seemed to dance through the darkness. The moon was still very full, and its reflection shimmered across the surface of the pool. I stared at it, thinking. Maybe I should tell her. Maybe she would believe me… I sighed, and shook my head slightly. Not until I had enough proof.

I dove back under the cool water. Looking up, I could see Cookie's brown figure sitting on the bank. I grinned, a few bubbles escaping from my mouth and floating up to the surface. I quickly shot back out of the water, grabbing the dog and pulling her into the pool. I heard her yelp; I laughed as we both hit the surface simultaneously.

"What are you doing?!" Cookie snarled, her head emerging out the pool.

"Having some fun!" I swam under her paddling legs and surfaced in front of her. blocking her way onto shore.

"This isn't fun." She replied, glaring at me. I smiled slightly, staying firmly in her way. "Move."

"Nah." I replied with a laugh.

I grabbed Cookie's paw, pulling her over to the rushing waterfall. She growled, but I ignored her. I let go of her paw and dove under the water, letting in rush onto me and shoot across the pool.

"You want to know why I call it Crystal's Falls?" I asked her. Without waiting for a reply, I began. "See, I- I know a few wolves, and well, their goddess, her name was Crystal. She's now known as the White Wolf, but it was said that she controlled the majority of the nature forces, whereas her mate, Jet, or the Black Wolf was a god of war, and peace. Crystal loved to bring beauty to the creatures of the Earth, and she often created amazing springs, mountains or caves for them to explore. I just thought this waterfall looked like something she may have made, so that's why I called it Crystal's Falls."

Cookie and I sat silent, in the pool, gazing up at the gushing, sparkling falls. The water surged past the rocks, falling down into the misty haze that surrounded the bottom.

"Wow." Came her whispery reply. "That's… That's amazing."

Cookie and I swam around in the water for a little while. It was fun, actually having someone to enjoy the falls with. I usually went there alone, just to think about things, but now I could show Cookie all the fun things that we could do there.

Suddenly, my ears pricked. I could hear something approaching. Something coming closer. I could smell it. Dog. And human.

"I have to go." I told Cookie as a began to swim towards the shore. "Someone's coming. You need to leave to. I can't let them find this place."

"Wait! Zap! What's going on? I… I was actually kind of enjoying this… " Cookie cried out, following me as I reached the shore and climbed out of the water.

My reply was a simple shake of the head. Cookie heaved herself out of the pool after me, but I was already running into the woods. I had made my decision. My home was to close to the campgrounds. A human or a dog was going to find me, and I knew the next encounter might not go as well as the first. It was best I left the Pound Puppies behind, Cookie, all of them. They did not need me to interfere with their work. And I did not need them.

I turned back as I ran, to make sure Cookie had left. She had indeed, left the waterfall, just as I had told her too. I sighed. That dog, she understood. She really understood.

It felt as if I had been running for hours. I was already out of my old territory, and was passing through another pack's at the time. I could smell the heavy scent of at least seven different wolves. I knew this land. It was ruled by one of the most powerful wolf packs in history. MoonSun pack.

As I passed through, I could hear the glorious howls of the pack. They sounded triumphant and brave, and I wanted to join in. But I had to keep running.

Finally, I found a small hollow that was just a small distance out of MoonSun territory. I stopped, gasping for breath and dropped onto the cool, damp ground. I gazed up at the swirling night sky, remembering the howls of the pack. I knew where I belonged. I would always be wild; I was born to be free.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I have finished a new story. Kind of an unexpected ending, even for me, but Zap and the Pound Puppies will meet again... I have been planning a lot of new stories, so keep on the lookout for those. For all of my older stories, I'm going to be working on fixing them up. They're going to get deleted from the site, but don't worry. They'll be back with some tweaks, but the story line will be virtually the same.**


End file.
